


Loser Takes All

by seths_dream



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Gladiolus Amicitia, Butt Plugs, Face-Fucking, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gangbang, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyship Roadtrip, The Chocobros Make a Gladio Sandwich
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28519944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seths_dream/pseuds/seths_dream
Summary: On the one hand, Gladiohatedlosing at cards. It had been a long day, and he wasn’t at his best, and he could swear Noctis was cheating but he couldn’t prove it, and somehow… he ended up at last place.Last place.That never happened, and it was bullshit.On the other hand… losing wasn’t too bad if this ended up being his comeuppance. Splayed out, naked, on one of the motel beds with three gorgeous men around him, ready to use his body? Yeah, not so bad in the end.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia, Gladiolus Amicitia/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum, Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Loser Takes All

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LuneJulia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuneJulia/gifts).



> Happy belated birthday/New Year to my dearest darling Tsu. I'm sorry there was such a delay on this one! I decided to split it into two chapters so I could get something up for you. <3
> 
> Man, foursomes are harder to write than I expected. So many parts to keep track of! New respect to every chocobro poly fic I've read.

On the one hand, Gladio _hated_ losing at cards. It had been a long day, and he wasn’t at his best, and he could swear Noctis was cheating but he couldn’t prove it, and somehow… he ended up at last place. _Last place._ That never happened, and it was bullshit.

On the other hand… losing wasn’t too bad if this ended up being his comeuppance. Splayed out, naked, on one of the motel beds with three gorgeous men around him, ready to use his body? Yeah, not so bad in the end. It was a “punishment” in the sense that _Gladio_ liked pushing them around, shoving Prompto on the bed and hitching his legs over his shoulders, forcing a stubbornly smirking Noctis to his knees, rolling with Ignis on the bed in a battle for dominance.

Still, it was a “punishment” he could deal with. A little pampering here and there sounded just about right—and yeah, Gladio considered being used by three cocks to be pampering.

The air in the room was cool enough to peak Gladio’s nipples. He knew that once they were all sharing body heat he’d be sweating his ass off, but right now the chug of the air conditioning made him shiver. Noctis paused after tugging off his pants and underwear and caught Gladio’s eyes. “Hey. You still in for this?”

“Hell yeah, I’m in.” Gladio felt a crooked smile split his face and arranged himself sideways on the bed, his legs hanging off one side and his head hanging off the other, in perfect position for a good throat-fucking.

“I want his mouth,” Noctis said to the room at large. Honestly, the way he switched over from concern to lazy ownership in the blink of an eye was a bit of a turn on. He rubbed the soft head of his half-hard cock along Gladio’s lips. He parted them, but Noctis didn’t push inside—he just continued rubbing, stroking round and round, gliding and catching and tugging at the plush skin of his lips. 

Gladio opened his mouth wider, trying to coax Noctis inside, but Noctis paused in his movements. He gripped Gladio’s head and forced him to look upwards, meeting Noctis’s eyes upside down. “Hey,” he said quietly. “If you need anything—need us to stop, or slow down, or hell, if you’ve got an itch driving you crazy—just hit the bed.”

“Sure thing,” Gladio said. He felt a swell of devotion in his chest; the devotion he always felt when he saw the kindness in Noctis.

He felt someone poke his thigh, and Prompto’s voice said, “Promise.”

He rolled his eyes, grunting when Noctis smacked his cheek at the insolence. “I promise, I promise.”

“Good,” Noctis breathed, and then his deep blue eyes narrowed and Gladio’s breath caught at the switch from gentle, sweet Noct to imperious, lazily commanding King Noctis. “Open up.” He prodded at Gladio’s lips with the head of his cock, and slid inside when Gladio complied.

He was still half-hard, but Gladio could feel him start to twitch and fill out in his mouth. Noctis kept his movements shallow; he fed just the first couple inches into Gladio’s mouth so Gladio’s lips sealed just below the crown of his head. Gladio rubbed his tongue against the tip to urge Noctis to hardness, and felt a thrill when Noctis groaned above his head and gripped his jaw firmly for another slow thrust.

He jumped when he felt a hand on his thigh—he’d somehow forgotten Iggy and Prompto were down there, watching him. The hand started petting his thigh soothingly, and he tried to guess who it was. He couldn’t be 100% sure, and fuck, not knowing was hot like hell. Gladio felt like a piece of meat to be admired, and he was _super_ into it. 

Noctis pulled out again, and Gladio gulped in air while he could. At the same time, he felt frustrated that Noctis wasn’t _doing anything;_ he kept stopping while Gladio’s mouth was ready and waiting for him, and Gladio started to feel a little heated. “I’m not gonna break, _Princess_ , so stop messing ar—” 

Noctis gripped Gladio’s jaw and forced it open wide, then shoved his cock inside. Gladio hastily pursed his lips to try and keep his teeth away, but they scraped the underside of Noctis’s cock as he pushed past them. Served him right for that move.

Noctis hissed through his teeth, but a groan quickly followed when Gladio worked his tongue along his cock in mute apology, getting it nice and wet, wet enough that it made obscene noises as Noctis worked back and forth. Gladio blinked his eyes open. Most of his view was taken up by Noct’s slender thighs and full sac, but if he tilted his head he could catch the long slide of Noct’s body, the jut of his dusky nipples, all the way up to his chin and the barest hint of his reddened cheeks and parted lips.

Gladio let his eyes slip shut again when he felt two pairs of hands sliding over him, tracing his pecs and abs, kneading into his thick thighs and digging into his hips. It felt damn good, _all_ of it, being on display for the three men Gladio _loved_ more than anything in the world.

He wanted to find Prompto and Ignis, wanted to get them in on it too, but he couldn’t do anything but lie there and wait for them to make a move. He was pretty distracted right now with Noctis’s cock smooth and hard in his mouth, sliding in and out a little deeper with every pass, rocking his hips and pulling out fully every few thrusts to trace around Gladio’s mouth. Gladio’s lips tingled with every pass it made over them, growing more sensitive by the second until each slow brush sent shivers of pleasure to his own cock.

Ignis made a pleased noise from further down the bed, and Gladio closed his eyes at the feeling of long, slim fingers brushing along his slowly lengthening cock.

“Damn, he’s getting hard already, just from this,” Prompto breathed.

“Yeah, he’s a little slut like that,” Noctis said, continuing the motion lazily. “Hey. Keep your eyes open.”

Gladio glared up at him as forcefully as he could muster, but it took only another couple passes of Noctis’s cock over his mouth for his eyelids to flutter and his eyes to be half-lidded and hazy. He could barely see Noctis’s face from this angle, anyway; he had to tense his neck and crane his head uncomfortably to do so, and Noctis didn’t complain when Gladio let his head drop back down off the bedside. He felt his cock twitch with his next heartbeat, and another noise from Ignis. The thought of Ignis and Prompto just… _staring_ at him made him shuffle his body nervously, but then Ignis grabbed his shins and pinned his legs to the bed and—

“Fuck, that happened _fast._ ”

“Impressive, isn’t he?”

Yeah, Gladio went from mostly-hard to hard as a fucking rock at that point. Maybe he had an ego, but he knew he had the body to match it.

Ignis said something quietly to Prompto that Gladio couldn’t quite make out. “Yeah, do it,” Noctis was saying and Gladio felt the bed shift, and a slim body--must’ve been Prompto judging from the size and weight--straddled his waist. 

Then Prompto, fucking hell, Prompto was sinking down onto his cock and he hadn’t even noticed him prep for this, not with his face full of Noct—he thought about Ignis working him open while they watched Noctis feed his mouth full of cock, and he shuddered at the mental image. If only he could _see_ …

He couldn’t really complain, though. The strong, masculine musk of _Noctis_ surrounded his senses and Prompto sank down, down, blurring his mind with the soft, wet heat inside Prompto. 

“Up for a moment, dear,” he heard Ignis murmur, and then Prompto rose on his knees and off Gladio’s cock—Gladio made an attempt at a complaining noise around Noctis’s girth—and he felt Ignis tap his hip. Confused, Gladio lifted his hip, then relaxed back down when he felt a pillow being placed under his hips. “There we go. Gladiolus, spread your legs… yes, like that. Prompto, go on.”

Noctis’s movements paused and Gladio realized he was probably distracted by watching Prompto grasp at Gladio’s cock, and the feeling of him _rubbing_ it against his clenching hole was… _fuck,_ Gladio couldn’t help but try to arch his hips upward to the tune of three chiding protests.

Noctis grabbed at his jaw again and thrust in deep, all the way into Gladio’s throat this time, and Gladio choked and drooled and tried to breathe through his nose and keep himself steady as Prompto took him inside again, so _tight_ and good and the breathy noises Prompto was making mixed in with the soft wet sounds of Noctis slowly fucking his throat. 

And then slim fingers were rubbing at _his_ hole; Ignis, _Ignis,_ god, he was pressing his fingers inside Gladio and the sensations were _everywhere,_ Gladio didn’t know how to take it—yet take it he did, as Ignis stretched him with two fingers, twisting and widening him with perfunctory movements. Getting him ready for his cock, Gladio realized, and another shudder rippled through his body. 

Gladio was in heaven, even with his jaw aching with every pump of Noctis’s hips, and his ass twinging and stretching with Ignis’s hand, three fingers deep and twisting. Prompto’s ass was so _sweet_ and good, and Ignis’s fingers crooked into his prostate with impeccable aim in a move that had Gladio trying not to thrash on the bed. 

The movement must’ve jostled Prompto because he heard a sharp intake of breath, and then two hands braced themselves on his chest and Prompto _really_ started moving, sinuous rolls of his hips that made Gladio’s whole body hum. He was clenching around his cock _so_ tightly, rubbing him just right, sending sparks through Gladio that made it very, _very_ difficult not to thrust into. 

And then, oh fuck—a cock was sliding into him, slowly and steadily filling him. _Ignis._ Saliva bubbled around Noctis’s cock as Gladio _yelled_ at the triple sensations of being fucked every which way, his body spread out for use on the squeaky motel bed.

“Think he likes it?” Noctis said, continuing his steady thrusts. He was still keeping up a good act, but his voice shook just a little to betray how good he was feeling.

Prompto settled down on Gladio’s hips, laughed and moaned at the same time he bottomed out again. “Mm, _ah_ , I know I do.” He grinded his hips in slow circles, keeping Gladio deep inside his tight, sweet ass. Gladio’s legs twitched.

Ignis tugged at his hips and withdrew smoothly, then pushed in at a slow, calculated pace. His movements jostled Prompto and Prompto made a discontented noise at his pace being thrown off. Gladio heard Ignis murmur something, and then wet kissing noises. He groaned, wanting to _see,_ because goddamn Ignis and Prompto looked gorgeous together.

His cock must’ve twitched deep inside Prompto, because the wet kissing stopped and Prompto laughed breathlessly, resuming his motions carefully now in an effort to not bump into Ignis. “You _do_ like it, don’t you?”

Gladio tried to enthusiastically agree in muffled noises and an attempted hitch of his hips that was promptly caught by Ignis’s grip of steel.

“Now, now, Gladio,” Ignis purred. “We’re the winners, here. You stay put for us.”

Gladio made another noise around Noctis’s cock and forced himself to still. _Fuck._ It was torture. Everything felt like so much, every inch of him was on fire and he couldn’t do anything about it, sandwiched between these three men.

It was pretty much the hottest thing he’d ever experienced, and he’d had a _lot_ of sex in his life (especially these past few months).

He heard and felt another bump from below him and twin frustrated noises spilling from Ignis and Prompto.

“Alright, this isn’t really working,” Prompto was saying, and Gladio wanted to cry when he felt Prompto start to lift off his cock—and then Prompto was steadied and sinking back down. “I-Iggy, what—”

Then Gladio really did make a sobbing noise when Ignis pulled out, leaving him empty and fuck, probably gaping a little, and he instantly missed the hot stretch of Ignis inside him. 

“You carry on, Prompto,” Ignis said. “I can take care of _this,”_ he thumbed over Gladio’s hole and Gladio’s hips jumped again, “another way.” The bed creaked and then Gladio could hear Ignis moving through the room, a rustling, and then… then a cold steel plug was being eased into him. “There we go,” Ignis said as his hole swallowed the widest part and the flared base nestled sweetly against his ass. “Beautiful, darling.”

It was Ignis’s medium sized plug—not big enough to really stretch Gladio out, but enough to make him feel full, and he appreciated the gesture. He hummed around Noctis’s cock to try and show that appreciation. Noctis hummed right back at him, low and appreciating.

Prompto rocked against Gladio, grinding himself against him; Ignis played with the base of the toy plugging Gladio up, nudging it deeper and then tugging back until Gladio’s body was fighting to keep it inside, fucking him shallow and slow; Noctis groaned and slid his thumbs along the V of Gladio’s underjaw, his fingers bracketing the sides of his throat and brushing against rough stubble. 

“Hang on,” Noctis said, and then he was pulling his cock out of Gladio’s mouth with a wet noise. Gladio felt conflicted. On the one hand, he  _ liked  _ sucking cock, and there was something extra special about getting railed on both sides. On the other hand, hanging his head off the bed like this was  _ fuckin’ uncomfortable,  _ his jaw ached like hell, and as much as he appreciated Noctis’s balls, there were better views to have during a gangbang. 

“Prom, lift up,” Noctis said as the bed dipped under his added weight. Gladio tried to complain when Prompto did so, but his jaw felt locked frozen from being pried open the past twenty minutes. He had to massage the hinges with his fingers for a moment to try and loosen the muscles before he could finally close his mouth. 

“You okay?” Noctis sounded amused, and Gladio caught his eyes, fond and dark blue. It was nice to finally be able to see his face; Gladio was a romantic like that. As he tilted his head up to look at Noctis, Gladio’s head spun wildly from the sudden change in position, but then Noctis was grabbing his shoulders and bodily moving him back onto the bed so his head lay flat.

Gladio would never admit that it was sort of hot to see Noctis's strength on display like that because Shiva knew the kid didn’t need a bigger ego, but his fingers digging into Gladio’s muscles and then moving his body with just a small grunt of effort was… Well, Gladio hadn’t gotten to experience something like that often, and he was a fan. He had his own training sessions to thank for that, anyway, so it really was all Gladio’s own doing.

“Alright, Ignis,” Noctis said, smoothing his palms over Gladio’s arms and then leaning to kiss Prompto. Gladio bit his lip as he watched the two of them. He loved seeing them together. They were  _ all  _ fun to look at, in every combination possible, but Noctis and Prompto together were like the sun and the moon curling together, warmth and companionship and a deep, barely tapped wealth of devotion on a level that was different from the devotion Gladio and Ignis felt for Noctis.

“Yours, Noct,” Ignis said softly, and Gladio had to bite his lip again at that because Ignis really  _ was  _ the best at the whole devotion thing after all. 

“I know.” Noctis shuffled down the bed behind Prompto and Gladio knew he must’ve been kissing Ignis then. “Now, here’s what we’re going to do next.”

**Author's Note:**

> More to come! ;D Four whole people, even.  
> (Sorry for the cockblock)


End file.
